1. Technical Field
Some embodiments of the disclosure relate to the management of cloud-based computing environments. Systems, methods, and media provided herein may be utilized for zone-based intrusion detection in a cloud computing environment.
2. Description of Related Art
A cloud is a resource that typically combines the computational power of a large grouping of processors and/or that combines the storage capacity of a large grouping of computer memories or storage devices. For example, systems that provide a cloud resource may be utilized exclusively by their owners, such as Google™ or Yahoo! ™, or such systems may be accessible to outside users who deploy applications within the computing infrastructure to obtain the benefit of large computational or storage resources.
The cloud may be formed, for example, by a network of web servers with each server (or at least a plurality thereof) providing processor and/or storage resources. These servers may manage workloads provided by multiple users (e.g., cloud resource customers or other users). Typically, each user places workload demands upon the cloud that vary in real-time, sometimes dramatically. The nature and extent of these variations may depend on the type of business associated with the user. Hackers sometimes try to compromise computer systems, including cloud-based systems. It would be desirable to provide security and prevent this from occurring.